Conventionally, as an apparatus for supplying small articles (goods) in an aligned form, it has been known that the one which comprises, for example, a first circular rotator rotated by a first driver means and a second ring shaped rotator rotated by a second driver means (e.g. for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Besides, as an apparatus for dispensing tablets, it has been known that the one in which a first rotator is rotated at a high speed to move the tablets to an outer peripheral side by a centrifugal force and subsequently a second rotator of a low speed disposed at the outer peripheral side dispenses them to the outside (e.g. for example, Patent Literature 2).
Now, there are earnest needs for a miniaturization of a medicine packaging apparatus in relation to an installation space and there are increasing needs to miniaturize a medicine cassette. Thus, when the foregoing construction is adopted, a size of an outer diameter of the first rotator becomes small and hence, a higher speed rotation may be required so as to exert sufficient centrifugal force to the tablets etc. by a rotation thereof. As the result, the tablets etc. will be moved to a circumference direction in high speeds such that there are possibilities for dispensing the tablets erroneously beyond necessities. In addition, since the first rotator is rotated in high speeds, risks for damaging the tablets may be increased. On the other hand, when the rotation speeds may not be brought high, the dispensing may be impossible due to insufficient centrifugal force exerted to the tablets.